Emmett's new something
by Inamioly
Summary: True, Rosalie never left Bella's side during her pregnancy, but what if she had? What if when everyone else had gone hunting, leaving only Emmett and Rose behind, it had to be Emmet comforting Bella?


**A/N: Hello, hello! Here I am again, and with a new pairing, as well. I woke up to the sound of "Tough Love", and my mind was instantly flooded with images of Bella and Emmet, so I kind of figured it would be a complete waste of my muse if I ignored this sudden inspiration. I know, I know: it sounds weird, right? But give it a try. Please…? Pretty please…? Pretty please with a delicious cup of blood on top?**

**Disclaimer: Seriously, if I owned Emmett, do you really think I would be pairing him with Bella? Nuh uh.**

A crack, followed by a hushed grasp of pain. Emmett waited, a hint of impatience adorning his eyes. No footsteps; no shadows moving. _Edward and the others are hunting, yap, but where's Rose? _The overwhelming feeling of annoyance grabbed him like no other could have succeeded, and he left the bedroom as swiftly as his strong complexion allowed him. In merely a couple of seconds, he was facing the living-room. The anger expression he bore softly eased into a fond one, and his furrowed eyebrows relaxed.

"Are you okay, Bells?" He inquired rather awkwardly after loudly clearing his throat. The petite brunette lounging on the couch turned his head in her direction. He winced inwardly at the effort he knew she was making to hold the gentle smile of reassurance that framed her features.

"Of course, why wouldn't I be?" Bella shivered, her whole frail body trembling rhythmically.

"Hum, I don't know…" A sarcastic grunt left his mouth before he could rethink it. "Wasn't it your rib I heard cracking?"

"Oh, don't worry." She dismissed the roughly concealed concern tainting his cynicism with a feeble wave of her fingers. "I'm fine."

"Just peachy, I imagine." He snorted, a revolted look complementing his words. He stomped his foot on the ground louder than the intended. Somehow, a simple _I'm sorry _would not suffice, so he opted by glaring at her, immediately lamenting it as her eyes suddenly shimmered with small drops of tears.

"Look, if you're-" Bella returned to her original pose, facing the ceiling, biting her upper lip. "Just don't- I know you don't-" She sighed and closed her eyes. A tear rolled down her chalky cheek.

Emmett held an unnecessary breath, and the effort alone caused him to feel dizzy. Vampires were strangers to such a vivid emotion, and he was speechless for a few good seconds. The air seemed forged, not unlike the entire atmosphere soaring over the increasingly tighter room; he saw his own feet taking silent steps in Bella's direction, and admitted them to be in the possession of all responsibility for his actions.

He cleared his throat. Once. Twice. "May I... may I sit with you?"

Bella continuously stared at the ceiling, pouting.

"Oh, c'mon, Bells." He attempted a grin, but a grimace came out instead. He gently lifted her legs and placed them on his lap. "Let me... let me help you... you know, surviving this whole _baby_ thing." The disgust in his voice, he conceded, was unavoidable. "You have to let me... let us."

"Geez... such a caring tone..." She managed, her tone low, still frowning. "I'm tired."

"O- Okay. It's a start. Wanna get some rest?" Emmett tentatively asked.

"No. I'm tired." Another tear. He wondered if she would allow him to dry it for her. "Everyone judges me... my baby... my actions. I'm t- tired of it. I'm tired."

Emmett massaged her ankles, his eyebrows furrowed. "You're tired."

"I'm tired." She acquiesced. "I'm tired, and pregnant, and huge-"

"Don't be ridiculous." Emmett snapped, quirking an eyebrow, a smile flourishing on his lips at last. "You're- oh, no, even better. Wanna hear the best compliment _ever_?"

Bella rolled her eyes. "Please, if I must." Her tone, though not totally amicable, betrayed some amusement.

"You think we vampires glow in the sun, but it's you who's glowing." He stated, theatrically, winking at her, waiting in silence for her unmeasured glee. "Right? Right? Am I, or am I not the sweetest, cutest, funniest vampire _ever_?"

A hint of a smile did not go unnoticed by him. "Huh..."

"There's no use in denying it. I'm hot, and I'm hot." He nodded with a self-satisfied grin.

"I kinda beg to differ." Bella laughed quietly. "You're... cold." She glanced at her ankles.

"Oh, yes, sorry about that." He carefully placed her legs in their former spot, an embarrassed frown on his face.

"No problem..." She breathed. "At all." Her hand reached his. "Can you... do you mind staying here until I fall asleep again?" She asked, in a timid, barely audible to the common ear, tone.

Emmett did not answer, but softly squeezed her hand. She closed her eyes. He listened as her breathing steadied... and closed his eyes, in a somewhat-more-than-curious manner, to focus on her heartbeat.

**A/N: Should I continue this? Pleeease, do tell me what you think. I apologize sincerely if this story has been made before (if so, would you be so kind as to tell me the name? I'd really like to read it. :D), and also if you disliked the story. I do my best ****I will not beg you to review, but it would be really appreciated if you told me what were your thoughts on this story.**

**Kisses,**

**Febya**


End file.
